Various communication systems may have a single antenna and utilize single transmission path communications for communicating information. In various scenarios, multiple transmission path communications may be preferable to single transmission path communications. Such scenarios may comprise any of a large variety of factors that may, separately or in aggregate, cause multiple transmission path communications to be preferable.
Various communication systems may have multiple antennas and utilize multiple transmission path communications for communicating information. In various scenarios, single transmission path communications may be preferable to multiple transmission path communications. Such scenarios may comprise any of a large variety of factors that may, separately or in aggregate, cause single transmission path communications to be preferable.
In various communication systems, particularly communication systems with time-varying communication conditions (e.g., natural or man-made conditions), the communication conditions may vary across various communications and also within single communications. Present communication systems (e.g., current multi-transceiver systems) do not adequately adapt to compensate for varying communication conditions.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.